JENOVA
by Slayer Z
Summary: It all began with the virus...
1. Beware

Hey folks, I'm back! Yep, that's right! Here's my second FF7 fic for yall! Little more original than my first...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, all that crap, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

**JENOVA**

"A human being is part of a whole, called by us the 'Universe,' a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feelings, as something separated from the rest - a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circles of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty."

-Albert Einstein

The soft chirping of birds permeated the cold, morning air. Snow fell from the clear blue sky, creating soft blankets of pure white on the ground below. Several men and women sat on wooden logs or in the snow, all gathered round a campfire, small tents placed in a circle surrounding the crackling flames. The only standing figure was an old man, with a beard down to his knees and as white as the snow, gnarled hands fragilely gripping an old wooden staff. His body was bent and twisted with age, his face horribly scarred and contorted, and his ancient robe nothing more but rags feebly clinging to his body. Yet everyone around the fire was gazing with eyes wide in interest, their hands on their knees, ears perked as they listened to stories of their ancestors, the deceased who had continued to communicate with the world even when there were those who had broken off and settled down in one place.

"The Cetra," the old man began, his shaky voice adding a mystical quality, "your ancestors, could communicate with the planet. They could hear the smallest of murmurs when the planet went through the best of times, and they could hear the loudest cries when the planet was forced to suffer. Our people have always been kind to the planet we live on: we always return what we take, we do what we can to ease its pain, and when we die, we supply the planet with the very essence it needs to continue living: the Lifestream." Everyone scooted closer to the old man and the fire, warming their bodies and filling their minds simultaneously.

Among the listeners was a young man, around the age of sixteen, with bright green eyes and long, auburn hair that fell past his shoulders. He had fair skin and a healthy frame for a person his age, with prominent muscles that weren't too big. There was no facial skin on his smooth face, not one blemish or scar, and his hair was as shiny as the water that reflected the morning sun. The women of his tribe all considered him perfect in body and looks; yet he also was aware of his good looks and strong body, making him arrogant and self-centered. He listened with only mild interest as the old man continued to weave his tale of ancestors long dead.

"The Lifestream holds the knowledge and wisdom of those who had lived and died; it is a pool of information and guidance which all of us were once a part of, and will become a part of once again. It is the Lifestream, the essence of the planet, which our people hear when the planet is in distress. It is our ancestors, whispering guidance and advice, information and forewarnings that speak to us when we listen." The old man met the eyes of all those gathered round, the dark bags under his own sagging like weights.

"So, my friends," the old man cried, holding his arms out to the sky, shaking his staff at the heavens, "I now ask you to close your eyes and open your ears, listen to the planet as it tells us what we must do, and then obey, so that we may have a rich feast and good game to hunt!" The people gave a short cheer before shutting their eyes, some folding their hands in their laps, others dropping and pressing their ears to the ground. A period of silence befell the group as they went about their praying and listening.

Erik, the young man with a perfect body, snorted rudely as the old man finished his speech. Those who were near him gave him dark glares but he ignored them. What fools! he thought. Look at them, kneeling on the ground and 'talking' to the planet. Such nonsense was not worth living in cramped tents with two other people, packing up and moving whenever the seasons changed. Erik regretted not having stayed behind with some of the others who had been part of the tribe; they were smart to finally settle down and cease all this foolish 'speaking with the planet' business.

A bloodcurdling scream tore Erik out of his thoughts, which was promptly followed by another. Everyone looked up, all wearing the same startled expression, and gazed at two women. They were both breathing heavily, one with tears streaming down her face and the other with her face hidden in her hands. The old man scampered as fast as his weak legs allowed, his eyes anxious and frightened. "What is it? What is wrong?" he asked hurriedly, holding his staff as a weapon and looking intently upon the ground, as if searching for some sort of small beast that might have scared the women. Nearby men stood and began following the old man's example, hands balled into fists and eyes surveying the snow-covered ground.

The first woman spoke in between gasps; tears still flowing from her red eyes, "The planet!" she cried hysterically, digging her fingernails into her flesh, "The planet spoke to me and said, in a frightened voice, to beware 'Heaven's Dark Harbinger'. Then it gave a terrible groan and fell silent!" The woman again burst into sobs, rocking back and forth. The old man laid a reassuring hand on her shoulders and looked at the second woman.

At first the woman with her face in her hands did not speak; she only sat there, hiding from the world. However, she eventually pulled away and looked up at the group of bewildered men and women, her eyes large with fright. "The sky," she muttered quietly, still apparently shocked from whatever had happened to her. She held a trembling finger upwards, her wide eyes seemingly staring at everyone. "It said…death comes from the sky."

The old man, still calming the first woman, asked quietly, "The planet told you this?" When both women nodded, he again fell silent and a deep frown creased his lips. He appeared to be in deep thought and no one dared to interrupt the wise old man when he contemplated something that sounded so horrible. Even Erik was silent and attentive, his knuckles white as he gripped a small pendant tightly in his fist. The pendant had been his mothers when she was alive, and it was the only thing the young man had of her.

"Did the planet tell you anything else?" the old man asked. The women shook their heads slowly. Another period of silence fell on the group, the air still with tension. The birds had stopped their chirping and the powdery snow no longer arched lazily down to the ground. It seemed almost as if the world had frozen in time as the old man thought.

"We must find out what the planet wishes us to do," he finally said. With that, he slowly dropped to his knees, using his staff for support as he bent down. Everyone followed suit and pressed their ears against the white blanket. Erik, now truly afraid, fell to his knees as well and pressed against the cold earth. At first he heard nothing but the slight wind as it blew past the camp. Then there came a small murmur, almost impossible to hear, but just enough for Erik to make out. As he heard it, his eyes widened in fright and his jaw fell open but no scream issued forth. It was the same whisper all the Cetra heard now. It was the spirits in the Lifestream as they drifted around the planet, speaking on the wind's breath.

"Beware the Calamity from the Sky."

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it and stayed tune for the next chapter! Read and Review, please!


	2. Arrival

The terrified Cetra huddled closer together, all of them at a loss. They were without guidance and left with only a cryptic warning – to beware the Calamity from the Sky. It had been three days since the planet first began whispering this eerie message and yet nothing more had been said. Even the old man, usually full of advice and wisdom, was still speechless after three long, terror-filled days. In desperation, this small group of Cetra had decided to trek up the large mountain, hoping to reach the top and communicate with the planet there, at the top of the world. Night had just recently fallen upon the group and they had set up camp at the base of the mountain. The old man announced to the group that tomorrow they would begin to climb to the top, towards their salvation.

Erik sat alone, his mother's pendant grasped tightly in his hand. The wind howled fiercely, throwing snow to and fro. Most of the Cetra had gone into their tents, where it was slightly warmer and safer. Yet he paid no heed to the wind or the numbing cold – he was too deep in thought to notice these things.

The dark sky was filled with stars, all twinkling and glowing brightly up in the vast expanse of space, but there was one that stood out. It was a large, bright red star that seemed to be much closer than the others stars. It was this celestial body that had caught Erik's attention, and it was what he stared at while his thoughts raced back to the warning of the planet. Yet a soothing voice seemed to ring in his ears every time he contemplated the planet's warning; a voice so eerily familiar, but one Erik knew he shouldn't be hearing at all. It was his mother's voice speaking clearly to him and to him only. Every time the voice spoke, it said, "I am coming…" The young man frowned deeply; that was all the voice ever said to him.

The Knowlespole was growing colder by the minute. Harsh winds were now picking up and whipping at everything in their path. The Cetra in their tents wrapped themselves in their thin blankets and huddled together to keep as warm as possible. Erik, the outside becoming much too cold to ignore, hugged himself and raced into the tent he shared with two others – both of them were middle-aged men, both in their thirties and forties. Their lips curled into snarls as Erik opened the flap and rushed inside, snow and wind following in his wake. The youth hastily replaced the flap over the opening and dove under his set of blankets.

"The hell were you doin' out in that weather, kid?" Mark, the meaner of the two middle-aged men, with a large build and hairy body, asked venomously. Erik said nothing, too numb and too lost in his own thoughts to respond. Mark snorted, muttering, "Kid thinks he's a man…" before rolling onto his side. The other man in the tent, Vell, was already fast asleep.

The top of the tent was being continuously slapped by the wind. The noise of it kept Erik from falling asleep, with the youth going into a doze before the sounds of the wind and tent jerked him awake. And all the while the same voice kept whispering in Erik's mind, still audible over the gale, "I am coming." It was driving the boy insane! Was it the planet speaking? This certainly didn't sound like the voice from three days ago, when the warning had been given. This voice was singular and directed only at Erik. How he knew was a mystery, even to him, but Erik knew that no one else could hear the voice. It was a strange sort of instinct that told him he was the sole listener.

And suddenly Erik grew angry – angry at the people of his tribe, those who communed with the planet in hopes of paying for what they take, yet looking to the planet for advice every time an obstacle arose. It was time for the Cetra to stand up and face their challenges alone. Perhaps the voice that he kept hearing in his head was a sort of sign of something intangible growing inside Erik to push him, a sort of kick he would need to become a leader of his people. Yes, 'I am coming' is clearly meant to mean that some sort of unknown consciousness would eventually work its way into Erik's being. The youth allowed a smug smirk to cross his features, unknowing of the true meaning behind the cryptic phrase.

It had been traveling for a long time. The cosmos is a large expanse to cover, and the need to reproduce grew stronger every minute. However, its target was in sight and the meteor would touch down within the hour.

It had been created by the mistakes of man, done long ago in a distant galaxy. Now the occupants of this world would suffer for those mistakes, just as the previous hosts had. It was nothing but a virus, a simple non-living organism whose only goal was to destroy and reproduce. Yet it was a very deadly virus, capable of harming, mutating, and even killing the strongest man. It had no name, no feelings, and no conscious. It was easily one of the deadliest killers in the universe. And it would soon start its massacre all over again, starting with a single host, spreading its virus to all the inhabitants till none remained. If it could smile or have thought any of this, it would have. Yet it remained inside the interior of the descending meteor, simply biding its time till it could once again release the deadly virus.

The Cetra had gathered outside their tents, all for the same reason. One of them had spotted a large star, becoming increasingly larger with each minute. Alarmed, the one who had seen the meteor began alerting the sleeping Cetra. Now they were all huddled together to keep warm, yet their attention was focused on the fiery glow of the incoming ball of fire. A fierce panic swept over the group and the nipping, cold air was not the only reason for their trembling. The group spoke in soft murmurs, all of them unsure of what to do. Was this the Calamity from the Sky that the planet had warned them of?

Only Erik was alone, still wrapped in his thin blanket inside the tent. He gazed at the incoming meteor through a small slit in the flap. It was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. It was a sign of the heavens and a curse from hell. The flaming sphere had captivated Erik and now his whole attention was on that meteor. Never had he seen anything so magnificent and yet so foreboding in his life. Calamity or not, surely this great sight would do nothing to harm the peaceful Cetra. And it reminded Erik of himself – great, magnificent, beautiful, and dangerous all at the same time. He inwardly grinned.

By this time, the old man had once again taken center stage. The wooden staff he always carried was tightly gripped in his frail hand, the snow blown by the wind becoming one with the old man's white beard. On his wrinkled and scarred face was the look of a man who had finally come to his end, who now counted his life by days, not by years. Yet there was a trace of determination in his voice as he spoke over the howling winds.

"Friends!" the old man cried, his voice becoming raspy. "My friends, the time has arrived when we, the Cetra, will be judged! The planet has given us a warning that we have heeded; and now the Calamity comes from above, ready to strike down on our tribe and smite our people!" The gathered Cetra all began to groan and moan and cry out in anguish, yet the old man raised his quivering hand for silence.

"Yet all is not lost. The planet is on our side, and if we show this thing, this alien being, that we mean no harm, we will be saved! And if the Calamity brings with it death, then we will find our promised land we have all been seeking! So be not afraid of this Calamity, this harbinger. But, above all, do not fear death!" The old man raised his fist into the air, the wooden staff held high above the crowd. As if on cue, the wind began to blow fiercer than before, sending some of the tents not properly secured toppling over. The cries of the Cetra could not be distinguished from the screaming gale.

Erik had ignored the old man's speech, too lost in his thoughts to listen. His whole focus was on the glowing ember, which was now so large and bright that Erik had to squint his eyes, even through the slapping snowstorm. It was coming dangerously close to the planet, and even more so to the encampment. He once again grew scared and looked to the group of Cetra in the middle of the tents. There they were huddled together, steadfast and resolute. Suddenly Erik could hear the crackling of the flames on the meteor and the whistle it made as it sped through the atmosphere. In a split second, Erik was blinded and thrown against the ground. Large chunks of rock began to fall from the sky, all of them creating a small sizzling sound as they impacted with the snow.

A rock tore through the top of Erik's tent and collided with his head. The blow knocked his senses out of order, and he slowly began to lose conscious. Erik's eyes moved inside his eyelids, his vision blurring. Only one thought, one voice resounded in his head before he lost consciousness altogether.

"I am here."


	3. It begins

Sorry for the long delay folks. Here's the third chapter!

* * *

The area was lush, with vast green fields like oceans, with the fresh grass waving in the cool breeze. Foamy waves collided into the golden sands of the beach, not far from the rolling green fields. The ocean lay to the west, the huge, blue body stretching as far as the eye could see. Brown mountain ranges lay to the east, where adventurers and risk takers would travel and climb the large mounds, scaling rocks and steep slopes. There was a small spot populated by people, their village located on the green fields, not but a few feet from the golden sand of the beach and soothing sound of the crashing waves. It was relaxing here and peaceful, and the people had decided to name the village based on how they felt when they lived here – Kalm.

Kalm was made up of houses constructed from dirt, wood, and mud. The fishermen lived in the houses closest to the beach, while the men who enjoyed traveling lived nearest to the mountains. Those who just preferred a quiet life, living off the fat of the land were placed in the middle, with their crops situated in the back of their huts. The people were prosperous and happy, for they were finally settled into one spot and could simply take what they needed without the need to commune with the planet. They had learned to take from the planet without giving in return. Of course, these people allowed the Cetra to pass through their village and stay for the night if needed, but they would not listen to the old teachings and they would turn their heads away when a Cetra spoke of the planet and its needs.

So the people were baffled when a large ball of flames roared in the sky overhead, darting by them and vanishing from view. A sudden blinding light gave the indication that the rock had hit somewhere far to the north. People had rushed from their huts to watch the brief spectacle. When it was over, they gazed at where the light had shone momentarily, before turning to each other and shrugging. Then they were back in their huts, tucking in the young and sleeping with their spouses. There was only one, a small girl that remained outside to continue watching. So she was the only one who noticed the long green strand beginning to flow from the turf, erupting from the earth quietly and floating through the air much like a river would flow downstream. Voices seemed to whisper from this strand of green essence, creating an eerie sound of hundreds of tiny voices speaking incoherently. The next morning, when the girl told her parents, they believed her to have had a dream.

Yet it was much more different for the Cetra at the Knowlespole. Those who had managed to stay conscious after the meteor collided with the planet watched with eyes as large as marbles. The green essence, the Lifestream, gushed from the snow covered ground, flowing up to where the meteor had impacted. It was apparent that a very large crater had been made, as the sides of the mountain were now pushed outwards, a rim of rocks and dirt left darkened and burnt by the crash. The Lifestream flowed up the sides of the mountain effortlessly, disappearing over the rim of earth. The Cetra, recognizing this as an act of healing for the planet, all dropped to their knees and began to focus on helping to heal the planet's wound. The old man, who had been lucky enough to avoid all of the falling debris, leaned on his walking stick for support and began muttering prayers.

All the information was overwhelming. It was gathered at the site of the wound and the planet's energy was flowing all round It and even into It. The viral cell began to absorb the information contained within the ethereal green essence. The Lifestream held the secrets of the planet, and now It was ready to learn it all, though It had neither a brain nor a conscious. It simply wanted to infect other cells, use them as hosts, and spread until there was nothing left on this planet. A segment of data registered into It's being and suddenly a new form began to take shape. The simple viral cell began to glow a bright color, similar to the hue of the Lifestream moving about. It's height increased and It took on the shape of a human female. There was no sign of the former microscopic viral cell; only a tall, slim woman stood in its place. She was bathed in green light, her naked form taking on the hue of a bluish color. Her hair fell down to the mid of her back, and she waved it from her face with an azure-colored hand.

Down below, the old man ceased his praying and chanced a look up at the crater. The Lifestream continued to pour into the bowl of earth, the reflection of its color dancing in the distant ocean water. The old man took his grizzled beard in his hand and began stroking it as he mused. What were they to do now?

As if answering, a silhouetted form stepped from the other side of the rocks, crawling up onto the rim of the earth. It was in the shape of a young woman, with long hair and a perfectly curved body. The old man gasped silently as he stared up at the darkened figure, emerging seemingly unharmed. It took a tentative step forward and nearly stumbled as a few rocks gave way and tumbled down the side of the mountain. The figure held its arms out to the side to steady itself, her feet finding their way back to steady ground. The old man continued to stare in disbelief and shock. By now the other Cetra had noticed and now stood, watching the figure, their defenses up and their minds alert.

It had seemingly contemplated a better way to traverse down the side of the mountain, for now the form stood quite still, her arms held stiffly at her sides. The Cetra down below watched in tense silence, the men's fists clenching and the women drawing close to their husbands and children. The howls of wolves in the distance began up like a chorus, all of them baying at the moon, cutting through the thick air. Another pack of wolves answered in another direction, their cries melting into the quiet whispers of the wind. Then all was quiet for a moment, as the people below watched the thing above.

Suddenly the form spread her arms and threw her head back, indigo hair becoming illuminated in the glowing color of the Lifestream. Slowly her body began to levitate above the earth, her legs drawn tightly together and her feet pointing downwards. She was spread in a cross shape, her form perfectly held together, as if bound by ropes to a cross. Yet, as the Cetra watched in fascinated horror, it was plain to see that she was indeed moving in closer, held up by an invisible force. The women began to scoot away, the men holding their arms out protectively and beginning to form a circle of where the form would land.

Then through the minds of all the Cetra ran a voice. It was a different voice for each individual, but each voice saying the same thing. The voices spoke in calm, relaxed tones, each murmuring in voices filled with sweet honey: "Calm yourselves, my children. I am an ancestor, your ancestor, and I mean you no harm. Welcome me with opens arms and I will help you to understand my means of entrance to the physical realm, and what I hope to accomplish to aid you all against the dwindling number of Cetra."

Erik, who by this time had awakened, recognized the voice inside his head instantly. It was that of his mother's, the same voice who had spoken to him just half an hour ago, whispering words of her coming. Unaware of himself, Erik smiled at the form, which was almost completely visible through a gap in between the circle of men. And it seemed that the figure turned her head just at that moment and Erik could imagine the smile of his late mother placed upon the silhouetted form, soft eyes twinkling with joy. Unconsciously Erik began to move towards the woman with his hand outstretched, impatiently wanting to hug his mother. The figure returned the gesture, extending her arm out in waiting. Erik was no more than a few seconds to contact before another man, far more larger than Erik, pushed the young man aside with a hasty shove and broke through the ring. The man kneeled down at the figure's feet and bowed his head in respect.

"Oh, Melody!" he cried out, his voice breaking in sobs. "Melody, I thought you'd died!" Erik watched on a propped elbow with anger and confusion, lying prostrate after being shoved. This was obviously his mother, not somebody else's relation! Yet the figure bent down gingerly, cupping the man's chin and lifting his gaze up to her own. Erik choked in bewilderment, his mouth hanging agape and small gargling sounds issuing from within his throat.

The man now grasped the woman's hand and placed a tender kiss on the hand. "Melody, I thought you'd died," he repeated. He placed another kiss on her hand and then rose up, wrapping his large arms around the woman in a tight squeeze. Suddenly there was a yelp from near the back of the gathered Cetra and those not entranced by the touching scene gazed back. The old man shuffled as quickly as possible, shaking his wooden staff high above his head.

"This thing before us has told us a lie! Quickly, Antony, bring yourself away from that creature!" Some people began to mutter, unsure of what to make of the old man's words. Hearing their disbelief, his voice grew stronger and more determined. "This foul thing came down, hovering above the ground with no wings and spoke to each of us without moving its lips! It told us it was our ancestors and loved ones, our brothers and sisters, our fathers and mothers, yet how can this be so? How can one being have so many identities? This creature is false and an evil, vile thing that should be sent back into the heavens from which it came!"

Antony seemed to begin to take heed to the old man's words, for he slowly began to pull away from the form. Yet the woman did not let him go; her arms suddenly wrapped around his large waist and squeezed with such strength that even the large Antony began to gurgle and choke. Then a horrible scene was witnessed by all: a single finger started to scratch at Antony's tunic, ripping through the cloth easily and tearing at his exposed skin. Antony began to yell in anguish, his body writhing in extreme pain as the alien's finger finally pierced itself into the man's gut. Soon the whole hand followed, a torrent of blood flowing from the wound as the azure arm disappeared into the back of the man. Everyone pulled back in terror, yet too terrified to move away. There was a small crack and then Antony became still. Blood flowed freely from his wound and down his open mouth, his eyes unmoving and unseeing. He hung limply, suspended only by the creature's hand. Slowly, the figure extracted a crimson stained arm and let the corpse hit the dirt with a dull thud.

The worst of it was, Erik noted as he stared at the gory scene, was that it wasn't over. Antony stood up then, yet his eyes were still as lifeless as they had been a moment before. A terrible change came over him, and his body began to mutate, his skin taking on the color of the female form next to him. The hair on his head suddenly began to grow and lost its hue, becoming a bleached color. Antony, or the thing that had been Antony, threw its head back and gave an inhuman screech before lashing out at the nearest person. It had swiped a woman, and she was hurled back with a cry of surprise and pain. It was then that everyone seemed to realize the danger they were in and began to panic. Everyone ran in different directions, yet the old man, who shuffled his legs, ignoring the pain of his stiffened body, knew it was all in vain. These creatures would catch them and kill them.

Erik dashed away from the camp, tumbling down a small slope of snow. Behind him, more screams and cries erupted, and Erik knew he had to run quick. He took only one look back at the calm, green river of Lifestream before his legs carried him faster and farther than ever before. No more than five seconds after he'd disappeared from view behind another large boulder, a dark form appeared at the top of the slope. It stood still for a few minutes and gazed at the tracks left by the panicked teenager. And this time, the creature did actually smile, a smile full of anticipation and hunger.

The virus had now been spread.

* * *

Yay, blood and killing! Read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter up much, much quicker!


End file.
